El primer día de una trágica vida
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Las memorias más escondidas en nuestras mentes son las que regularmente más daño nos causaron... eso lo sabe Harry y ahora lo sabrán ustedes al adentrarse a estos recuerdos olvidados.


El primer día de una trágica vida

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes es de mi pertenencia, todos son de su creadora y yo solamente les uso como medio de entretención

Fandom: Harry Potter

Este Fic participa del Reto de Apertura _"¡Primera vez!"_ del foro _"First Generation: The story before books"_

Palabras: 1064

Summary: Las memorias más escondidas en nuestras mentes son las que regularmente más daño nos causaron... eso lo sabe Harry y ahora lo sabrán ustedes al adentrarse a estos recuerdos olvidados.

* * *

No importa cuántas veces lo intentara, había cosas que no podían evitarse.

Harry lo sabía muy bien, las múltiples cicatrices que cruzaban sobre su piel eran la prueba perfecta de lo que sabía. Pero claro, eso no era algo que todos debieran saber, las marcas en su piel debían de quedarse solo en casa de sus tíos y solo allí podían estar presentes.

Las marcas se desvanecían cuando cruzaba la puerta de su casa pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el problema era volver para que esas cicatrices se mostraran nuevamente, dándole a entender que nunca sería feliz mientras volviera a casa de su única familia.

El dolor ya era parte de su vida, los castigos eran su rutina diaria, hacer la comida, lavar la ropa, los platos, los pisos, el aseo de la casa, todo tenía que hacerlo él, de suerte sus parientes no le pedían que hiciera las cosas en cierta cantidad de tiempo o de verdad habría estado muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nadie nunca vio las cicatrices que tatuaban el cuerpo del chico y por eso nadie le pudo ayudar a irse de ese lugar.

¿Quieres saber cómo empezó todo? ¿Deseas conocer el principio de esa funesta y tormentosa existencia? ¿Quieres tener la completa conciencia la veracidad de mis palabras? Bien, te lo diré, te relataré como fue que Harry Potter consiguió esas malditas marcas en su cuerpo, te contaré como fue que ese inocente ángel fue destrozado desde sus cimientos, te voy a contar el primer día del resto de una tormentosa vida.

Sujétense bien de su cordura, pues entraremos en los pensamientos de alguien muy peculiar… les mostraré la vida de Harry Potter en su primer día de tortura y sufrimiento.

_Día XX Mes XX Año XXX_

_La vida suele ser injusta, en especial con las personas que más amor y cariño requieren. Por eso estamos aquí, amigos, frente a una casa promedio en el Prive Drive número 4. _

_Tiene lo común, un jardín bien cuidado, un pórtico idéntico a todos los demás. Dentro vive una familia asquerosamente muggle, una esposa que es solo ama de casa, un esposo que se centra en parecer totalmente normal y un consentido y regordete niño, hijo de un matrimonio común y corriente._

_Un extraño silencio envuelve al ya dormido barrio, lo normal cuando todos ya se fueron a dormir y es noche de entre semana, pero… ¿Escucharon eso? Sé que no, nadie nunca lo escucha, no al menos detrás de las paredes que separan el interior y el exterior de la casa, pasemos dentro, de todas formas… nadie se dará cuenta que entramos._

_¿Ya lo escuchan? Apuesto que sí, ese llanto, ese ahogado llanto que trata de ser insonorizado por unas manitas ¿Por qué intentan callar esas manitas tan triste llanto? Fácil, evitar problemas, evitar los gritos y amenazas del hombre de la casa. _

_¿No se suponía que solo vivían tres en ese lugar? _

_Sí, es cierto… se __**supone**__ que solo __**TRES **__viven allí, pero la realidad es otra; allí viven cuatro. Los muggles dueños de la casa… y el joven, y esclavizado, __**"monstruo",**__ como acostumbran llamar a Harry. _

_El pequeño de ojos verdes debe de tener, como máximo, cerca de cinco años. No los aparenta, ya que es tan pequeño que algunos creen que tiene tres o cuatro. Y, obviamente, nadie sabe que vive en esa casa ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ese niño no habita en los cuartos, ni en la sala, ni siquiera en el sótano o en el ático._

_¿Dónde vive entonces? Se han de preguntar, pues bien. ¿Ven ese pequeño armario, el que está bajo las escaleras? Seguro que la lo vieron. Pongan el oído en la puerta, lo escuchan, ¿No? Son los mismos sollozos, es el mismo niño que hace un momento lloraba, pero ahora está dejando de llorar, está cansado, y desde hoy lo estará todavía más. Hoy sus tíos lo empezaron a esclavizar… a ese pequeño ángel hoy le cortaron las alas y se le tiene prohibido escapar._

_¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Miremos unas horas atrás, cuando el amanecer apenas y era visible, cuando los gallo comenzaron a cantar y cuando la familia había comenzado a despertarse._

_Durante los primeros minutos todos había sido como siempre, exactamente igual al día anterior, la rutina cambió cuando Petunia, tía de Harry, sacó al pequeño de su armario y le obligó a cocinar. _

_La comida salió un poco quemada, eso no era normal para Harry pero la presión que le ponía su tía logró que se desconcentrara y que quedaran, ligeramente carbonizados, los huevos estrellados de su tío y primo. Eso le ganó un regaño, una cachetada y una burla que muy "amablemente" le dieron tía, tío y primo respectivamente. _

_El resto del día no fue mejor…_

_Las tareas que le fueron impuestas iban desde barrer la casa hasta deshierbar el jardín trasero. Cada una de las tareas fueron estrictamente supervisadas; por su tía o tío. Si algo hacía mal Harry obligaban al pequeño a hacer el doble de trabajo, le pegaban o le amenazaban con dejarle sin comer, sin descanso alguno o con echarlo a la calle._

_Ninguna era opción que a Harry se gustase recibir… la hora de la cena llegó muy pronto, Petunia obligó al cansado niño a hacer la cena, Harry no se opuso, hizo lo indicado… al menos lo hizo hasta que se quedó dormido y la comida se quemó. El olor a humo hizo que el pequeño de ojos verdes se despertara y, sobresaltado, apartara el sartén del fuego, pero, al tomar el sartén de la parte metálica y no del mango unas terribles quemaduras se presentaron en la delicada piel de sus manos._

_Sus tíos no tardaron en llegar a la cocina y en vez de curarle o preocuparse, como cualquier persona humana haría, le regañaron y castigaron, lo mandaron a su pequeño "cuarto" sin cenar y luego le encerraron allí._

_Ahora volvemos a donde empezamos… frente a una pequeña puerta cerrada con candado que encierra a un pequeño, asustado e incomprendido niño que no tiene nada más que a él mismo y sus pocos sueños._

_La imagen se distorsiona… lo sé, las memorias del primer día de una trágica vida de esclavitud se han acabado. Espero que respeten la información que les he dado y no la usen en contra del pequeño ángel… suficiente ha tenido con sus tíos._

_Nos veremos… en otras memorias_


End file.
